


The Devil's Eyes

by AngelicEclair



Series: Final Girl [5]
Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gory Imagery, Patient/Nurse, Psych ward sex, Rob Zombie's Halloween, Rough Sex, blowjob, psych hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicEclair/pseuds/AngelicEclair
Summary: The Reader brings Michael a new mask after his favorite one was ruined.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Reader
Series: Final Girl [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674658
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	The Devil's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not read or comment if you are offended by horror elements or writing smut about slashers! Thank you so much!
> 
> I am very sick and recovering from my stay in the hospital, so this is not my best work, I am sure. I did want to put something out for All Hallows' Eve though! My favorite holiday, to no one's suprise.

The evening was cold and tangy with a faint aroma of woodsmoke. Lampkin Lane was alive with the orange glare of the jack-o'-lanterns while the trick-or-treaters poured out of their homes simultaneously as if lured by some siren song, unheard by grown-ups. 

Just minutes away, the shadowy mass of the institution loomed from upon the hill, skirted by a steel fence and three strips of no-nonsense barbed wire.

_Smith's Grove_

_Warren County Sanitarium_

(Y/N) hated how awkward things had been that morning. She had a lot on her mind and was stiff enough for the front desk workers to notice; any other day (Y/N) would have been talking companionably enough with her fellow nurses and LPNs, but that morning, she felt a cold mist of foreboding pressing down on her shoulders as she did her rounds.

"I'm about tired of all this damp. Rain, rain—" The old head nurse shivered, pulled her collar closer in pantomime.

All (Y/N) could do was give a sympathetic smile. "I think it's supposed to clear up this afternoon." (Y/N) said, grabbing her chart and breezing past the other nurses crowded around the admissions desk.

(Y/N), still not in the mood for socializing, was curt with the janitor when the crossed paths. She thought he was incredibly vile on his good days, but she usually had the energy to appear cordial; this morning was different.

(Y/N) passed the low-security patients in the dayroom, moving around as joylessly as a swarm of hornets.

"You think I wouldn't rather be taking my kids out around the neighborhood right now?" 

"I know, I underst-"

"-No, I'll be stuck here...cleaning up its fuck-damn nursery."

(Y/N)'s eyes narrowed coldly. "Don't you think we should refer to 'it' as 'him'?" She didn't take too kindly to anyone disrespecting the patients.

The custodian shrugged. "You can call it whatever you want," he said without an ounce of conviction.

"Hmm...Your compassion is overwhelming." The young nurse breathed as she walked past the ragged janitor, happy to get away from his stink-radius.

"Hey, I ain't here to show compassion for these freaks, okay? I get my paycheck, I clock out, and I wash myself all their fucking filth off of me at the end of the day," he called after her before grabbing his mop from where it was propped up against the barren wall.

The sound of (Y/N)'s shoes tapping against the scuffed linoleum was the only sound, save for the muffled shouting in on the main ward. 

The janitor turned to look at her as she ventured to the very last cell. She was a rarity. No one could ever recall ever seeing another person who really resembled her. She was glossy and nervy, sweet with the perfume she wore. The rustle of her starched scrubs when she bent down, a hint of cleavage showing, and a glittering pendant falling out from where it was tucked beneath her undershirt, swingingly like a pendulum before patient's eyes, hypnotizing them. Wherever she went, men looked at her out of the corner of their eyes, if not fully turning around and staring in full trance.

As she walked, she felt her hands grow cold and clammy. Cautious like a startled animal, (Y/N) approached the cage-like room Smith Grove's most infamous patient resided. (Y/N) fished for something in her bag as she walked.

She recalled her dreams the night before. Despite not being feverish, (Y/N) had the cold sweats, thrashing around, hardly knowing if it was day or night. A shape followed her, snaring her with red-ringed eyes, the eyes of Lucifer in Alexandre Cabanel's academic oil painting, The L'Ange Dechu. They were so angry but so enticing. China-blue when in the slats of skullcap-white moonlight, but ravenous-black in the darkness as he stalked her. The blackest eyes. Her heart ached sweetly. 'Catch me, catch me, catch me,' a part of her whined, morbidly curious to see what would happen if she were to trip.

"Michael...Hey there...I'm sorry they ruined your mask. I thought you might like this one. It's paper mache."

Awaiting her arrival, Michael Myers stood at full height, facing the barred window of his cell, staring penetratingly.

(Y/N)'s spine quivered like a divining rod near water.

She held out the carefully-crafted jack-o'-lantern-like mask where Michael could see it. He detected the slight shaking of her small hands.

"Sorry...you probably think it's ridiculous. I understand!" She laughed tensely.

His hands stretched out in front of the tray-slot, motionless and expectant. 

"Oh..." 

(Y/N) shyly slipped the mask through the slot, expecting the hand-made disguise to be jerked away forcefully, but was surprised when it was pulled out of her gasp carefully. She looked up and offered a smile, thankful for his calmness.

Beneath the tangled, matted veil of dirty blonde hair, there were red-ringed eyes gaze from her dreams. The intensity of his shame, ego, rebellion, frustration, and exclusion all at once. He had fallen from grace and was banished by God or whatever entity that constructed such an abnormality. The nuanced suite of emotions made her shiver. Without taking his eyes off (Y/N), he secured the new mask over his face.

Michael imagined her. Trapping her in elaborate games of catch and release lasting many grueling hours. He wanted to cripple her to make tracking her easier: a blood trail to follow to his prey, his little bunny rabbit. He imagined grappling her against his body with an iron hold, the violence of his every thrust forcing fresh tears from her eyes, the feeling similar to salt in a wound, but deep inside her womb. He wanted to clamp his hands shut around the long, beautiful throat, feeling the sturdy collum crackle beneath his fingers. He wanted to hear the delectable snap. A quick, sharp sound that heralded (Y/N) untimely demise. A part of him wanted her to live. She would look most beautiful half-dead, like an overturned Grecian fertility statue.

He imagined her eyes, a look that darkened from surprise to recognition to horror in the space of a second as she barely registered the haunting numbness in her limbs.

Michael felt a throbbing between his legs as his head pounded with voices. He was panting hard, his hips rocking forward into nothing, his cock begging to be gagged on. His big hands flexed at his sides before he balled them into tight fists, knuckles whitening.

(Y/N), being trained to be observant, was quick to notice. 

"Michael," She looked around. She was alone. "You...I can't...do _that._ "

(Y/N) looked away, face burning with humiliation as she clutched the keyring at her side. Was she really considering slipping into the devil's cage and letting him fuck her raw?

_Absolutely._

The nurse plucked a key from the many and brought it up to the lock. 

"Okay...w-well...we have to be quick. Okay?" She whispered. The lock clanked as she turned the key. She was fearful, agitated, gnawing at her thumbnail as she slipped inside, pulling the door shut behind her. She felt her legs begin to tremble as if he had already rut her to the edge of death. He hadn't touched her, and she was already a mess at the idea of him hard for her.

She stood before him, fully clothed but feeling as naked as the day she was born. His black eyes stripped her, not just her clothes but her flesh, down to the bone, down to the marrow, splitting atoms.

Michael took one step forward. (Y/N) grabbed her arm tightly like a shy schoolgirl as he looked down upon her from his gigantic stature.

Fat, rough fingers descended upon the crown on (Y/N)'s easily-crushable head and began to entangle themselves in her well-kempt hair. (Y/N) felt the panic rising, causing warmth to gush forth in her belly. His grip was unshakably cold, and impersonal as he forced her onto her knees. It was clear she was just an object, a tool, a vessel for potential pleasure, one that could be quickly discarded when he was finished. He freed his cock from his sweat pants and wrenched her head back. A thumb shoved across her wet, sumptuous lips. Trying not to move too much, (Y/N) caught a glance at Michael's cock out of the corner of her vision. It was as large and thick as she had imagined.

The soft flesh of Michael's cock slid effortlessly across her tongue, plump veins flatting under the pressure of her wet mouth as he pressed deeper. (Y/N)' s eyes flooded with tears as it plowed into her fleshy gag reflex. Her throat bulged at the intrusion of the thick shaft, and she dug her nails into the palms of her hands, afraid of what Michael would do if she grabbed his thighs for purchase. (Y/N) gagged and convulsed pitifully, as the airflow was sealed hopelessly shut by the mere size of the murderer. Her throat was stuffed full of big, twitching cock, and Michael let her choke, just as she knew he would. 

But after a dreadful moment, Michael pulled back, mercifully, and the hot pressure eases from her throat only to slam forward again, gripping her hair fiercely and making white spots scatter and pulse across her vision. 

The nurse made strangled wet sounds as she felt Michael pulsing and throbbing in her throat. Beyond that, there was little warning before Michael grunts ferally, and his cum dribbles down in hot spurts. 

Without missing a beat, Michael pulled out of (Y/N)'s small wet mouth and forced her back towards his bed.

Michael's large body curled over her, forcing her face down, ass up, caught between him and the steel cot. A rock and a hard place. The skin of her frantically scrabbling fingers got caught in one of the exposed springs. She felt her a white-hot throb in her heart as pain zipped up her finger, but she simply hung her head and remained silent. She couldn't imagine the repercussions if they were caught. The most likely was that Michael would kill her.

Still as hard as before he came the first time, (Y/N) gasped as she felt the burning head of Michael's cock slid up and down the length of her tight pussy. (Y/N) laid in wait, her cheek crammed down into the barely-plush cot, nostrils flaring.

Michael _thrust in._ "God! Michael...oh god..." The blaze settled against her cervix, making her back bow as she struggled against the raging discomfort.

"You're killing me...oh, my god..." (Y/N) cried in alarm. Barbed wire caught at her innards as Michael pounded (Y/N)'s surprisingly-slick opening. He fucked as his life depended on it, imbued with supernatural power. (Y/N) cried in shallow, broken gasps.

"Please don't...ahhh...please don't cum inside me..."

Michael took the feeble pleas as a challenge to see just how much cum he could spill in (Y/N).

In spite of her words, (Y/N)'s muscles clenched around Michael's cock as she began losing control, clawing to keep from cumming. It was all for naught (Y/N)'s spasming caused Michael to cum against her cervix.

Against her back, Michael's broad chest heaved up and down with every labored inhale. Despite the panting, he was bowed over (Y/N) with an eerie stillness. 

Down the hall, the door swung open. Michael snapped to attention like a soldier awaiting orders, completely ignoring the heaving figure slumped over his cot.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! If there are any big mistakes, please let me know, I keep passing out, so I am not the most coherent!


End file.
